The Twins
by fuyuki-tan
Summary: This is my story, idk if the content same like another story. YAOI, BL, BOYxBOY, LEMON, INCEST. gila! post ke-4 masih aja rate M! Sinopsis: perasaan terlarang padanya, tidak perlu susah kau menebak, aku mencintai dia yang berwajah dan perawakan sama denganku, bukan, bukan cermin, tapi dia. aku bingung ama pictnya... jangan tanya kenapa - -a


Title: Rendra dan Rendi

Genre: shounen-ai, yaoi, hardcore, smut, incest, lemon. (mungkin)

Rate: M (20+)

* * *

><p><strong>Entah kenapa saat aku menulis ini, aku sedang suka-sukanya inses, hubungan sedarah anak kembar. Jelas ini, yaoi, BL, boyxboy, jadi kalau gak suka pilih "kembali".<strong>

**I don't know why, when I wrote this I just like incest relation, relationship bertween boys twin. Offcourse this story abou YOI, BL, BOYxBOY, so please click "back" if you don't like story kind of this.**

**aku asal aja nyari pic untuk cover story ini, eh nemu ini... gak nyambung sih, soalnya setelah loading yg lama baru kusadar itu si kembar di Harpot.**

* * *

><p>Kenapa Mama selalu membeda-bedakan kami? Apa yang beda dari kami?! Aku dan dia sama-sama keluar dari rahimnya, wajah, tinggi badan, semua, jenis kelamin: aku dan dia sama-sama laki-laki! Terus kenapa?! Kenapa!<p>

"Mama! Kami pulang!"

Aku dan Rendi baru pulang sekolah. Lelah. Ingin rasanya memeluk Mama. Hari ini aku dapat nilai bagus! 95!

"Wah! Anak Mama sudah pulang ternyata! Sini Rendi sayang, peluk Mama dulu dong!"

Dalam diam, aku melihat pemandangan depan mataku: Rendi berlari memeluk Mama tanpa melepas sepatunya. Aku hanya diam menunggu. Aku menunggu Mama memanggilku. Tidak. Tidak ada panggilan untukku. Namaku tidak disebut.

"Rendra!"

Ah! Namaku! Mama memanggilku! Namaku! Itu namaku!

"Cepat ganti baju, makan, terus bersihkan rumah!"

Apa? Kenapa? kenapa tidak ada pelukan untukku? Kenapa Ma?

"Rendi, lepas dulu dong sepatunya. Ganti baju terus makan sama Mama. Terus tidur siang ya?"

Mama melepas sepatu yang Rendi pakai.

"Rendra! Cepat!" sekali lagi Mama meneriakiku.

Aku Cuma bisa menjawab 'iya' dengan lemah dan melewati Rendi yang diusap kepalanya sama Mama.

Aku menaiki tangga dengan malas. Ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar, aku melihat gantungan namaku dan Rendi berurutan lalu ada tanggal lahir kami. Sama. Delapan tahun lalu, di hari ini: 30 Oktober.

Mama selalu ingat ulang tahun Rendi, selalu ada kado untuk Rendi, tapi kenapa aku tidak? Padahal kami sama. Mama tidak pernah sekali pun salah mengenali kami. Berbeda dengan Ayah dan saudara-saudara lain.

Dengan malas aku membuka pintu kamar dan meletakkan tas punggungku di kursi lalu mencari baju ganti. Secepat yang aku bisa, berganti pakaian, sambil menahan sedih.

Rendi mendorong pintu kamar dengan bungkusan kado besar di tangannya. Aku tidak berani bertanya. Aku terlalu takut kecewa.

"Kakak, lihat nih kadoku!" ucap Rendi senang memamerkan kotak besar dengan sampul kado warna-warni di tangannya.

Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar. Toh, tanpa aku jawab, Rendi tidak berusaha mencari tahu apa aku mendengarnya atau tidak.

Aku melepas kancing kemejaku dengan malas. Dari sudut mataku aku melihat Rendi merobek sampul kado dengan antusias. Kulihat gambar mobil yang selalu dia lihat di TV.

"Uwah! Ini nih yang aku minta!" serunya senang sambil memeluk mobil-mobilan itu.

Dalam diam aku malah melihat bekas luka di pahaku yang masih belum hilang, padahal sudah dua tahun. Sedangkan luka di punggung yang aku yakin juga tidak akan bisa hilang. Bagaimana bisa hilang kalau selalu kena pukul di tempat yang sama?

"Rendra!"

Teriakan Mama menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, menyuruhku cepat.

Aku Cuma bisa berharap kakiku yang sakit ini bisa bergerak dengan cepat.

* * *

><p>Yang bisa aku lakukan adalah belajar dengan giat agar nilai-nilaiku bagus. Kalau nilaiku bagus, Mama akan sayang padaku juga. Itu yang aku pikirkan dulu, sekarang tidak. Tidak ada gunanya nilai bagus atau jelek. Tidak ada yang berubah dari rasa sayang Mama padaku. Cuma agar Mama tidak memukulku, aku terus belajar.<p>

"Ma, Rendra mau kerja."

"Kerja apa?"

"Itu…"

"Anak kecil kayak kamu bisa apa? Baru juga kelas tiga SMP sudah bergaya! Mau nyusahin Mama, hah?"

"Gak Ma, maaf."

Setelah itu aku pergi ke kamar. Piagam dan piala lomba-lomba yang aku menangkan terpajang rapi di meja belajar bututku. Tapi itu semua tidak membuat rasa sayang Mama padaku bertambah.

Kamar yang sama dengan Rendi sejak kami kecil.

Tapi, toh aku tetap diam-diam kerja di Kafe temanku. Aku perlu uang lebih untuk beli buku. Mama tidak memberiku uang selain uang pergi-pulang sekolah. Aku hanya bilang aku mengikuti ekstrakulikuler dan harus pulang sore. Aku tidak bisa ambil jam kerja lebih, atau Mama akan curiga. Yang penting, aku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sebelum jam tujuh malam.

Tapi, entah kenapa Rendi tidak mengadu pada Mama. Kelas tiga sudah tidak dibolehkan mengikuti ekstrakulikuler, hanya sebagai senior yang 'melihat-lihat', dan Rendi tidak mengadu. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya.

* * *

><p>Nilai Rendi tidak pernah jelek. Dia tidak pernah belajar. Dia hanya bermain-main. Dia populer. Dia bisa bergaul dengan banyak orang. Sedang aku, aku harus mati-matian belajar untuk mempertahankan peringkatku. Temanku hanya buku dan perpustakaan.<p>

Nilai Rendi yang selalu baik, dia juga jago dalam olahraga, walau sering keluar masuk Ruang BK, dia tetap ada di kelas yang sama denganku. Kelas yang hanya ada dua puluh orang terbaik di angkatan. Bisa dibilang aku iri.

Aku sedang membaca buku ditemani kacamata yang bertengger di hidungku sejak kelas enam SD ketika Rendi membuka pintu kamar ditemani aroma keringatnya yang menyengat. Aku melirik sedikit dan kaget karena dia sangat kotor. Aku sudah bergidik memang saat rintik pertama jatuh di seberang jendela kamarku.

Rendi nyengir sambil menenteng sepatu basketnya, "Di luar hujan Kak."

Aku tahu. Tanpa dia beri tahu aku juga tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa marah. Mama akan selalu membelanya.

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi, nanti masuk angin."

Aku Cuma bisa jadi orang bodoh di rumah ini, walau nilaiku nomor satu sekota waktu tes ujian akhir. Tapi entah kenapa Rendi nomor dua.

Aku menutup buku yang kubaca dan keluar kamar untuk membersihkan bercak air dan lumpur akibat ulah Rendi.

"Yoi Kak," ucap Rendi sambil menaruh tasnya yang basah di atas meja belajarnya yang baru.

Mama memang sedang keluar kota. Tapi kalau tidak langsung dibersihkan, bisa-bisa membekas dan Mama marah padaku. Sebenarnya aku masih lelah. Hari ini aku kerja dari jam delapan sampai jam empat sore. Walau sebenarnya aku ingin menambah jam kerja, aku tidak bisa, Mama menyuruhku menyiapkan makan untuk Rendi.

Aku mengambil pel-pelan lantai dan ember lalu mengelap lantai dari pintu depan sampai ke kamarku.

Lima belas menit, karena harus membersihkan lumpur yang entahlah kenapa bisa sampai seperti itu.

Ketika aku masuk ke kamar, Rendi sudah selesai mandi dan hanya memakai handuk.

"Kenapa gak cepet pake baju?"

"Capek Kak," ucapnya malas-malasan di tempat tidurku.

Anak mana pun selalu mau ranjang atas, dan Rendi langsung mendapatkannya tanpa harus siut denganku.

"Kamu ngbasahin tempat tidurku," ucapku sambil menahan kesal.

Aku menarik handuk dari jemuran mini di kamar kami.

"Kalau gitu kita tidur bareng di atas aja," ucapnya cengengesan.

Aku hanya menghela napas sambil masuk ke kamar mandi. Kugantung handuk di pintu dan melepas bajuku. Bukannya cepat menyalakan shower, aku malah menempelkan kepalaku di dinding. Rasanya mau pecah. Bukan, bukan Cuma kepalaku, tapi hatiku juga.

Entahlah. Sejak perginya Ayah, lari dengan wanita lain, Mama berubah. Entah apa alasannya, apa hubungannya, sejak saat itu aku seperti dimusihi Mama. Selama ini aku Cuma berpikir itu karena aku dekat dengan Ayah sewaktu Ayah masih tinggal bersama kami.

Kudengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Rendi menongolkan kepalanya. Rupanya aku belum menguncinya tadi.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau pipis."

"Oh iya," ucapku pelan.

Rendi langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan dengan santainya langsung buang air saat aku masih di dalam.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Dengan malas aku mengambil handuk yang tadi kugantung dan memakainya.

"Sudah!" ucapnya sambil cengengesan ketika aku baru mau keluar.

"Lain kali biar aku keluar dulu," ucapku berusaha menasihati, walau aku tahu akan mental.

"Abisnya kebelet."

Lain kali harus kupastikan pintunya terkunci.

Setelah Rendi keluar, aku mengunci pintu dan langsung mandi setelah menggantung handuk yang sudah kupakai, tapi nyatanya tidak berguna.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Rendi, ketika aku selesai mandi, dia malah tertidur dengan handuk dan rambut yang masih basah di tempat tidurku. Aku coba membangunkannya tapi sia-sia.

Kubiarkan dia. Lebih baik aku memakai baju dan kembali membaca buku yang tadi kuabaikan.

Baru sepuluh menit kulihat Rendi menggulung badannya karena kedinginan. Huh, ternyata dia bisa juga kedinginan. Kupakaikan selimutku yang lusuh di tubuhnya yang omong-omong baru kusadar, dia atletis. Ah, aku hampir lupa kalau dia termasuk atlet kebanggaan sekolah.

"Kak," panggil Rendi, sadar ketika aku menyelimutinya.

"Apa?"

Samar-samar aku melihat wajahnya karena kacamataku berembun. Aku melepas kacamataku dan mengelapnya dengan baju yang kupakai lalu memakainya lagi.

"Dingin," keluhnya sambil memegang tanganku.

"Kalau gitu cepat pakai bajumu."

Dia diam dan hanya menatapku lama.

"Kenapa?"

"Kak."

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu loh," ucapnya sambil tersenyum—yang di mataku terlihat licik—manis, "rahasiamu."

Aku terdiam sebentar karena gugup, "Apa?" tanyaku berusaha tenang.

"Kamu kerja di tempat Pak Tua kan? Padahal Mama sudah ngelarang loh! Lagian kamu bohongin Mama, ikut ekskul."

Aku hanya diam. Di luar sana hujan, sepuluh detik lalu aku masih merasakan dingin di kulitku tapi aku sudah merasakan keringat mengaliri punggungku.

"Gara-gara itu aku juga harus bohongin Mama dengan latihan basket tiap hari ampe sore."

Aku kembali ke meja belajarku dan membaca bukuku, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi, Rendi malah bangun dan mendatangiku. Dia duduk di depanku dan menurunkan boxer yang kupakai.

"Hei, Rend!" aku berusaha menepis tangannya tapi dia sudah memegang barangku.

"Aku gak bakal bilang ke Mama. Tapi," Rendi menggantung kalimatnya karena mulutnya sudah dipenuhi barangku.

Aku merasakan sensasi aneh saat barangku masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Oi Rend! Apaan sih? Aku mau baca buku nih."

Rendi melepas barangku dari mulutnya, "Baca aja bukunya, aku Cuma mau ini kok," tapi tangannya naik-turun di barangku.

"Aku sudah lama loh nunggu, kita berdua aja di rumah. Kakak selalu mandi duluan, atau larut malam sebelum tidur. Aku sampai susah nyari waktu yang pas."

"Ngomong apa sih kamu?" ucapku sambil berusaha melepas tangannya, tapi dia malah memasukkan lagi barangku ke mulutnya. Sementara tangan kirinya memainkan barangku, tangan kanannya melepas handuk yang menutupi barangnya dan memainkannya. Setiap dia merasa terlalu kencang memainkan barangnya dia menekan barangku sedikit keras membuatku mengerang sakit.

"Wah, ternyata, kita identik banget!" ucapnya senang.

"Rendi, lepas. Kamu ngapain sih?"

"Boleh sih, tapi ntar aku aduin ke Mama."

Takut dengan ancaman Rendi, aku putuskan kembali membaca buku dan membiarkan dia bermain dengan barangku, walau konsentrasiku berkurang drastis karena harus mengatur napas dan menahan erangan sakit.

Rendi tidak lagi berbicara dia terus memainkan barangku. Dia seperti sudah sering memainkan barangnya.

"Karena kita identik, kita punya titik rangsang yang sama. Aku gak tahu sejauh ini."

Tapi aku mengabaikannya dan berusaha konsentrasi penuh pada buku di depan mataku.

Gagal. Rendi semakin cepat memainkan barangku—dan barangnya mungkin—seiring napas berat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku juga merasa napasku mulai berat dan seluruh otot-ototku meresponnya. Kugigit bibirku dalam-dalam, saat itu kudengar desahan panjang Rendi dan aku merasa sesuatu keluar dari barang milikku.

Aku melihat Rendi menjilati sesuatu yang keluar dari ujung barangku.

Aku sudah tidak akan memprotes. Aku hanya perlu kerja sedikit lebih lama. Aku perlu cukup uang untuk tinggal sendiri nantinya. Aku mau kuliah. Aku harus mengumpulkan uang dari sekarang. Kalau Rendi, pasti diizinkan Mama dan langsung disetujui Mama. Tapi aku, harus berusaha, karena itu, yang seperti ini bukan masalah.

"Ah, enaknya. Sudah gak dingin," ucapnya santai sambil menaiki tangga lalu tiduran di ranjangnnya.

Aku pergi ke kamar mandi, lagi, untuk membersihkan kotoran yang dia buat di lantai kamar.

* * *

><p>Entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukan hal itu. Yang jelas, dia mulai 'berani' dengan membuatku tidak hanya mengeluarkan cairan itu satu kali, tapi berkali-kali. Tapi berkat itu, harus kuakui, aku semakin terbiasa, dan membaca bukuku dengan konsentrasi.<p>

Kini aku sudah menginjak kelas dua SMA, dan aku harus mencari kerja yang lebih menghasilkan uang. Dengan terpaksa aku mengurangi waktu kerjaku dari Kafe Pak Tua, walau aku merasa nyaman di sana. Akhirnya aku bekerja di Klub Malam. Lagi, tanpa sepengetahuan Mama, dan dalih kali ini, selain ekskul juga mengerjakan tugas di rumah teman. Bahkan kalau ada jam lembur aku harus berbohong dengan menginap di rumah teman.

Lagi, Cuma Rendi yang tahu. Dan aku harus menutup mulutnya dengan melakukan hal itu seperti biasa.

"Kak berdiri dong," ucapnya sedikit kesal.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, aku berdiri dan bersandar di meja belajarku.

Mama sudah tidur, Rendi selalu bilang pada Mama kalau dia yang akan menungguku pulang. Memang benar, tapi untuk tujuan lain.

Saat aku baru sampai kamar, Rendi sudah menarikku dan memeloroti celanaku. Rendi melakukannya seperti biasa. Bahkan kali ini dia melakukannya setiap hari. Aku harus tutup mulutnya, bekerja, dan berharap waktu cepat berlalu dan segera kabur dari rumah. Aku mau kuliah yang jauh.

Aku sangat lelah, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Bahkan yang biasanya aku sambil membaca buku, kali ini aku memfokuskan tenagaku pada kegiatan ini. Aku hanya mendengarkan rintik hujan yang menghantam jendela. Bahkan ujung celanaku yang basah diabaikannya, dia Cuma mau cepat.

Aku menatap langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Kuharap Rendi segera menyelesaikannya. Aku mau cepat mandi dan segera tidur. Lelah. Lelah. Aku lelah sekali.

* * *

><p>"Rendra," panggil seorang gadis di depan meja Rendi.<p>

Oh iya, sekarang kami kelas tiga SMA, dan tidak pernah sekali pun selama sekolah kelas kami pisah. Apa ini kutukan identik?

Cewek itu salah mengenali Rendi sebagai aku. Ah, benar juga, hari ini entah kenapa Rendi memaksaku untuk ke sekolah tanpa kacamata padahal dia tahu aku bisa menabrak dinding kalau tidak memakainya. Dalam samar-samar aku melihat Rendi memakai kacamata seperti yang biasa aku pakai. Sejak kapan dia pakai kacamata? Matanya min juga?

Tanpa bisa melihat orang lain, aku merasakan hawa sesak, sepertinya banyak anak yang mengerumuni kelasku.

Samar-samar aku mendengar bisik yang sampai ke telingaku, "Wah, beneran ya? itu Rika yang cantik itu kan? Yang anak orang kaya itu kan? Dia nembak Rendra?"

Bahkan semua orang mengenaliku hanya dengan kacamata. Saat kebetulan aku tidak memakai kacamata, teman-teman Rendi akan mendatangiku dengan riang dan merangkulku. Tapi saat aku tidak merespon mereka akan tahu sendirinya aku bukan Rendi.

Hening, aku bisa mendengar suara lembut dari cewek itu, "Rendra. Aku suka kamu. Mau pacaran sama aku?"

Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya Rendi mengatakan sesuatu dengan pelan membuat anak-anak di sekelilingku berisik. Aku mau menghentikan itu, tapi entah kenapa wajah Mama langsung muncul di benakku. "Jangan menyusahkan Rendi dan jangan bikin malu Rendi! Kamu itu Kakak!"

Pesan Mama membuatku mengurungkan niatku. Kalau aku melakukan sesuatu dan Rendi merasa malu lalu sampai ke telinga Mama, aku malas membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Mama hari ini tiba-tiba ada panggilan ke luar kota," ucap Rendi saat masuk ke rumah.

"Iya."

Mama hanya akan mengabari Rendi. Tidak aku. Aku juga sudah tidak sekhawatir dulu, jadi yang seperti itu sudah tidak mengusikku.

"Tadi itu apa?" tanyaku teringat kejadian saat di sekolah.

"Rika?"

"Iya."

"Dia nembak kamu. Aku sudah dengar kabarnya kemarin, makanya aku suruh kamu gak pake kacamata hari ini."

"Jadi kamu nipu dia?"

"Nipu?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada tidak suka.

"Oh, eh, jadi?"

Aku menaiki tangga sambil menajamkan telingaku, kalau-kalau Rendi ngomong pelan dan aku tidak dengar.

Rendi melempar tasnya ke meja dan merebahkan badannya di tempat tidurku seperti biasa, "Dia nembak kamu, terus ngajak jalan."

"Ja, jangan bikin dia nangis."

"Tenang aja. Aku gak akan bikin dia nangis. Tapi harus ada hadiahnya," ucapnya menantang.

Aku hanya diam sambil menarik buku dari deretan buku di mejaku.

Rendi baru saja pulang dari 'kencan' dengan Rika.

"Cepat banget," ucapku saat dia membuka pintu kamar.

Tidak sampai lima puluh menit dia meninggalkan rumah.

"Cuma datang nemuin dia, minum es krim, terus kutolak deh."

"Oh," gumamku tanpa tahu harus berkomentar apa. Rendi memang paling hebat masalah cewek. Sedangkan aku, aku saja takjub, Rika menembakku.

"Sekarang aku mau hadiahku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tahu maksudnya, karena itu aku memutar kursiku menghadapnya.

Tapi aku kaget, kali ini dia mengambil bukuku dan meletakkannya di meja, lalu dia melepas kacamataku dan mendorong kursi sampai nempel ke sisi meja.

"Apa?"

Tanpa isyarat, aku merasakan bibirnya mendarat di bibirku. Tentu saja aku menutup bibirku rapat-rapat. Tapi, tangannya memegang pipiku dan membuka mulutku.

"Kalau ciuman buka sedikit dong mulutnya Kak, lidahku gak bisa masuk nih."

Aku tidak tahu. Tidak pernah tahu. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Aku merasa bodoh. Tapi untuk apa merasa bodoh untuk hal begini? Toh, ujung-ujungnya aku harus menurut.

Rendi memegang dadaku sambil mencium bibirku—atau lidahku? Entahlah, yang jelas dia memutar-mutar lidahnya dalam mulutku lalu menautkan dengan lidahku. Seperti itu.

Rendi dengan pelan memegang putingku dengan jempolnya lalu menyenggolnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa putingku mengeras. Aku tidak bisa menahan desahanku saat Rendi meletakkan kakinya di sela kakiku dan menyentuh barangku. Aku merasa barangku mulai mengeras. Aku juga merasakan barang Rendi yang menempel di pahaku, keras, sangat keras dan panas. Napasku memburu dan peganganku pada kursi mengeras.

Rendi melepas ciumannya dan menuntunku berdiri. Memelorotkan celanaku dan menghisap barangku seperti biasanya, tapi kenapa kali ini aku merasakan sensasi lain.

Kali ini Rendi tidak langsung memelorotkan boxernya seperti biasa, tapi hanya bermain dengan dua bulatan yang menggantung di pangkal barangku.

"Nghh…"

Saat sadar aku mulai mengerang, aku buru-buru menutup mulutku.

"Jangan ditutup dong mulutnya Kak, aku senang dengar suara Kakak."

Entah kenapa, mendengar ucapannya membuat jantungku berseru-sorak senang. Aku melepas tangan dari mulutku dan memegang erat pinggir meja bututku. Rendi memainkan barangku semakin lihai. Aku terus mengerang saat Rendi mempercepat gerakannya atau menggigit kecil barangku.

Napasku berhenti saat tangan Rendi menjalar menuju bokongku dan kurasakan satu jarinya masuk ke dalam anusku. Badanku langsung mengejang. Sensasi aneh merasuki. Hatiku serasa berdesir sejuk.

"Kita identik Kak, kita punya titik sensitif yang sama. Jadi, Kakak gak bisa bohongin aku."

Aku menutup mataku menikmati jarinya di dalam anusku dan tangan juga mulutnya yang memainkan barangku.

Aku tidak tahan.

"Rend, aku… aku…."

"Jangan dong Kak," ucapnya sambil menutup lubang kecil di ujung barangku dengan jempolnya, "Baruan juga kita main."

"Tap-tapi…" ucapku susah payah sambil mengatur napas.

Kakiku sudah gemetar, seluruh ototku terpusat pada lubang yang dimainkan Rendi.

Rendi mengeluarkan jarinya dan berdiri lalu mengambil sesuatu dari balik mejaku. Di memasangkannya di barangku dengan cepat. Membuat cairan yang muncrat sedikit kembali tertahan. Rendi tersenyum licik melihatku kewalahan dan kakiku sudah sangat gemetar. Seluruh tenagaku terpusat pada otot titik sensitifku.

Rendi menjilati barangku dan memainkan dua bola di pangkal barangku sementara satu tangannya meremas bokongku dan satu tangannya kembali memasukkan jari ke dalam anusku. Bukan, bukan satu lagi, kali ini dua.

Rendi menikmatinya tanpa mau tahu aku sudah gemetar dan merasa sakit di barangku yang semakin membesar.

"Rend… Rend…"

Semakin aku memanggil namanya, semakin lembut dan cepat permainan Rendi membuatku kembali mengerang.

Kakiku sudah tidak tahan dan aku terjatuh. Rendi terlihat kaget tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum, "Gak apa-apa Kak, artinya Kakak menikmatinya."

Mana mungkin aku bohong aku tidak menikmatinya sementara mulutku terus mengeluarkan erangan-erangan yang tidak akan mungkin aku lakukan saat aku waras. Tunggu, memangnya sekarang aku tidak waras?

Rendi tersenyum dan menciumku. Entah perasaan panas apa yang menyembur di hatiku. Aku langsung menyambut ciumannya tanpa malu-malu.

Rendi semakin tidak bisa menahan senyum senangnya. Dia menggiringku ke lantai yang ada ambalnya dan menidurkanku di situ.

Pelan, dia memainkan putingku sambil terus menciumku. Tiba-tiba tangannya turun dan memainkan barangku. Kaget, dan perasaan barangku mau meledak membuat napasku memburu.

Lagi, tangan Rendi meremas bokongku. Kali ini dia melepas ciuman dan langsung menggigit lembut putingku sebelum mencium barangku.

Rendi mengangkat kakiku dan memasukkan tiga jarinya ke anusku.

Sumpah. Aku tidak tahan. Sakit. Semakin Rendi memainkan jarinya, semakin sesak barangku yang tertahan.

"Rendi, Rendi, aku sudah gak kuat, tolong…"

Dengan susah payah aku mengucapkan kalimat itu, di tengah-tengah deraan nikmatnya permainan Rendi.

Lagi-lagi entah dari mana dia dapat botol berisi cairan bening yang sekarang sudah dia tumpahkan ke tangannya.

"Apa itu…"

Tanpa menjawab, Rendi langsung memasukkan jarinya ke dalam anusku dan kurasakan sensasi dingin dari cairan itu.

Tiba-tiba Rendi memelorotkan boxernya. Ternyata barangnya juga sudah membesar sempurna.

Aku sedikit lega, kalau begitu, dia pasti akan bermain dengan barangnya sendiri. Tapi salah, Rendi malah mengangkat bokongku dan menempelkannya di ujung anusku.

"Rend… Re—"

Tanpa berbicara, hanya napasnya yang memburu, dia memasukkan ujung barangnya ke anusku.

Sesak. Tapi dia terus mencobanya. Sakit. Sakit.

"Rend, sakit, Rend—"

Tidak menghiraukanku, dia terus saja memaksa memasukkan barangnya dalam anusku. Aku juga bisa melihat dia juga merasa sakit saat berusaha memasukkan barangnya ke dalam anusku. Tiba-tiba aku melihat senyum di wajahnya, "Sudah masuk semua Kak."

Apa? Apanya yang masuk? Saat aku sadar dan baru akan bertanya, dia sudah menggerakkan badannya, memaju-mundurkan bokongnya dan aku merasakan sakit luar biasa di anusku. Tidak bisa dipungkiri aku juga merasakan nikmat luar biasa.

Aku merasa semakin, semakin sesak saja barangku. Produksi cairan semakin meningkat. Tapi kalau aku bicara, Rendi tidak akan menghiraukan. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Rendi memainkan barangku yang mungkin di matanya terlihat bersinar. Itu membuat barangku semakin sakit, walau nikmatnya tidak terkalahkan.

"Ugh ahhk!"

Tiba-tiba kudengar Rendi mengerang hebat saat badannya menegang. Aku tahu, dia baru saja mengeluarkan cairannya… cairannya… cairannya di… di… di dalam anusku! Astaga! Astaga!

Rendi meletakkan badannya di dadaku, sambil menarik napas dia menjilati putingku.

"Rend…"

"Bentar dong Kak!" kudengar nada kesal dalam suaranya, "Aku belum selesai. Dan Kakak gak boleh keluar kalau aku belum selesai!"

Sambil terus menarik napas dia menjilati putingku dan memainkan biji barangku.

Sambil mengerang kecil aku berpikir, aku berharap agar aku cepat lulus sekolah dan segera kuliah. Tapi detik berikutnya aku juga berpikir, kalau aku kabur, apa aku masih bisa merasakan ini?

Rendi bangun dan kembali menggerakkan badannya, memaju-mundurkan bokongnya. Anusku terasa penuh. Aku bisa mendengar suara cairan yang entah aku susah menjelaskannya.

Tapi aku malu, kulit Rendi sangat halus, tanpa cacat, sedangkan aku, bekas luka sana-sini.

Kali ini Rendi bermain dengan cepat dia juga membuka ikatan di barangku membuat barangku sedikit lega. Aku bilang sedikit karena Rendi, lagi-lagi menutup pintu keluar cairanku dengan jempolnya.

Desahan-desahan, erangan-erangan, napas yang memburu semakin cepat iramanya seiring cepat gerakan Rendi.

Saat badan kami menegang artinya cairan itu memang harus keluar.

Lagi, Rendi membiarkannya keluar dalam anusku sampai aku merasa anusku tidak sanggup menampung bahkan aku merasa cairan itu mencoba keluar dari sela yang didapatnya.

Bagaimana caranya aku membersihkan ini besok?

Saat aku berpikir begitu, aku sudah tidur terlelap dan Rendi sudah menarik selimut dari tempat tidurku dan memakaikannya pada kami berdua.

Besok paginya, aku lupa kalau cairan itu masih di dalam anusku. Saat aku bangun mau mandi, cairan itu meluncur begitu saja, membuatku ngeri.

Tapi, melihat Rendi yang tidur telanjang entah kenapa membuat barangku berdiri sempurna. Apa yang dikagumi barangku dari tubuh Rendi? Aku dan Rendi identik. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Aku bahkan berani bertaruh, ukuran barang kami tidak beda jauh.

* * *

><p>Seperti yang kurencanakan, aku kabur dari rumah karena Mama sudah pasti tidak mengizinkanku kuliah. Aku harus mencari kos murah dan kerja yang bagus.<p>

Aku bahkan tidak memberi tahu Rendi rencana yang sudah aku susun selama ini.

Lulus dengan nilai memuaskan dan tes perguruan tinggi diam-diam. Aku siap. Walau tidak lulus masuk ke perguruan tinggi di kota sebelah, aku juga sudah pasti akan pergi dari rumah ini.

Hari ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Aku pastikan tepat saat waktu makan malam semalam Mama bilang dia akan keluar kota selama seminggu. Dan hari Minggu adalah hari saat Rendi akan pergi latihan basket dan pulang malam. Aku hanya perlu menyiapkan segalanya dan pergi sebelum gelap. Aku bilang smenyiapkan segalanya karena kalau kusiapkan dari awal, maka Rendi akan tahu rencanaku.

Aku sedang memasukkan pakaian-pakaian yang aku punya ke dalam tas lusuh saat Rendi membuka pintu kamar.

Sial.

"Mau pergi Kak?"

Aku terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab. Bahkan gerakanku, memasukkan baju dari lemari pun terhenti di udara.

"Kak?"

"Kenapa pulang cepat?"

Dia duduk di tempat tidurku, walau aku tidak melihat ke belakang aku tahu dia menatapku tajam. Seakan-akan kalau dia berkedip aku akan menguap dari pandangannya.

"Iya," jawabku akhirnya. Akhirnya sarafku bekerja lagi, aku melanjutkan berkemasku.

Dia diam sejenak.

"Boleh aja, asal aku tahu kamu pergi ke mana," ucapnya jelas.

Kalau begitu, bukan kabur dari rumah kan namanya?

"Mama masih lama pulangnya, kamu masih bisa tidur tenang di rumah Kak."

Aku menutup tasku rapat. Persiapan beres.

Aku menarik kursi belajarku dan duduk di situ. Menarik satu buku dan berpura-pura membacanya, aku tidak fokus.

"Aku gak akan bilang ke Mama ke mana kamu pergi, Kak. Asal kamu kasih tahu aku tempat tinggalmu."

Aku mencoba fokus. Gagal. Tawarannya membuatku gentar.

Dari sudut mataku kulihat dia berdiri ke arahku. Berdiri di belakangku dan meletakkan lengannya di pundakku, mencium kepalaku.

"Kamu sakit Kak? Wajahmu pucat dan sepertinya kamu mulai berkeringat."

Tangannya perlan tapi pasti menyelinap ke dalam kaos dan mengelus perutku. Seketika jantungku mencelos dan entah kenapa detik itu juga aku merasa barangku menegang. Sepertinya dia melihat tonjolan dari balik celanaku karena dia langsung menyentuhnya lembut. Menurunkan celanaku.

"Rend, jangan," ucapku sambil menahan tangannya.

Entah bagaimana aku tahu dia marah, dia menarik kasar buku yang kubaca, menarik kacamataku membuat pandanganku mengabur. Dia menggeser posisi kursi dan dengan cepat dia memainkan barangku dengan kasar.

Bisa kulihat matanya memicing penuh kemarahan dan kesedihan walau tanpa kacamata.

"Ngh, Rend… jang… ahh…"

Aku tahu aku gagal sebagai kakak.

Dengan kasar Rendi menarik semua pelindung kain yang kukenakan hingga barangku berdiri tegak, jelas terlihat.

Dia mencium barangku kasar sementara aku Cuma bisa menggenggam kuat pegangan kursi. Saat kurasakan barangku mulai basah, kutahu Rendi sedang mengulumnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, dia marah. Sakit, dia melakukannya dengan kasar, membuat barangku sakit. Tanpa sadar aku mencambak rambutnya, berharap dia berhenti tapi itu malah membantunya, entah bagaimana, semakin cepat melakukan kuluman di barangku.

Sepertinya dia sadar barangku mulai berkedut cepat, panas, dan cairan pre-cum mengalir dalam mulutnya, dia berhenti dan entah bagaimana dia mendapatkan tali dan mengikatnya kencang di barangku. Membuatku tersiksa.

"Rend, henti… ahhh…"

Rendi malah menggenggam barangku dengan kuat, lalu menaik-turunkan tangannya dengan cepat.

Aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan desahan, yang aku sendiri masih tidak paham, kenapa aku harus mendesah.

Masih memainkan barangku, dia mendorong kursi sampai menabrak kursi belajarnya sendiri lalu mengeluarkan alat menyerupai barang lelaki, aku tahu itu alat pemuas seks. Walau satu kamar, aku tidak pernah mencoba mencari tahu, membuka barang-barang milik Rendi. Melihatnya membuatku kaget.

Rendi menarikku turun dengan paksa.

Terjatuh, walau tidak tinggi cukup membuat bunyi dan sakit di punggung dan kepalaku. Tapi tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang kuterima di barangku yang berkedut.

"Rend, sakit Rend. Tolong hentikan!"

Mataku membulat sempurna saat kulihat Rendi mengolesi mainan itu dengan cairan pre-cumku dan menempelkannya di lubangku. Aku merasa getaran aneh seiring bunyi nging terdengar di telingaku. Aku bergelinjang, menghindari mainan itu tapi Rendi masih memegangi barangku, membuatku tidak bisa ke manapun.

Walau setiap malam Rendi memainkan lubangku tapi dimasukkan mainan itu membuatku ngeri, rasa sakitnya luar biasa. Dan…

"Nghhh… akh! Sakit!"

Dihantam dua jalur pemuas membuatku kehabisan oksigen dan pening.

Rendi tidak menjawab apa pun.

Kakiku mengejang saat Rendi menjilat putingku dan tangannya yang bebas memainkan putingku yang lain.

Salivaku mengalir bebas membuat tenggorokanku kering.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Rendi, aku yakin mainan seks ini sudah pada getaran maksimum tapi sepertinya dia tidak puas melihatku menderita. Dia menarik dan memasukkan benda itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Saat aku merasa sakit, refleks kakiku menutup, itu pertama kalinya dia melepas barangku untuk menahan kakiku.

Keluar-masuk dan getaran itu membuat barangku semakin berkedut, panas.

Lagi, dia mengulum barangku, bahkan dia memberikan gigitan.

"Hah, hah… ngh… ahhnn…"

Aku kehabisan oksigen. Kepalaku pening. Perasaan tidak enak, sakit di sekujur tubuhku dan entah kenapa aku bisa mengatakan ada perasaan nikmat menyelimutiku.

Saat kusadar pipiku basah bukan karena keringat, "Rendi, hah nghh henti… nghhah hah…"

Rendi mempercepat tempo permaiannnya.

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Aku memandangnya bingung. Waktuku untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin dan membasahi kerongkongan walau getaran di lubangku masih membuat kepalaku pening.

Sudut mataku melihat dia sedang melepas pakaiannya.

"Tidak, jangan Rend. Hah… Sudah Rendnghh!"

Rendi menarik mainan itu dari lubangku dengan kasar.

"Akh!"

Kulihat seringai di wajahnya.

Rendi menempelkan barangnya di lubangku.

"Rend..!"

Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Rendi biasanya akan membasahi barangnya tapi tidak kali ini. Rasa sakitnya berlipat karena Rendi tidak membiarkanku menarik napas dan langsung menggenjot bokongnya.

Lagi, desahan keluar dari mulutku tanpa izinku. Tanpa perintahku.

Sedari tadi yang bisa tanganku lakukan hanya menggenggan udara dengan kuat, mengurangi rasa sakit dan menahan desahanku.

Rendi menaikkan tempo permainannya membuatku semaput. Badanku sudah lelah. Sakit semua karena mengejang. Terlebih aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan cairanku yang rasanya sudah penuh. Ditambah dia memainkan barangku dengan tengannya, seiring gerakan in-outnya.

Aku bisa merasakan barang Rendi semakin besar dan berkedut. Artinya sebentar lagi dia akan keluar. Aku Cuma perlu menahan sebentar lagi. Tapi saat Rendi menaikkan temponya, tanpa sadar saat kurasakan sakit di dinding lubangku, aku mengejangkan ototku menahan gerakannya, dia berhenti sebentar kemudian kembali bergerak. Cepat, cepat, semakin cepat.

"Akh!"

Kudengar Rendi mengerang, badannya juga mengejang, dan kurasakan lubangku penuh cairan.

Pasti, sebentar lagi Rendi akan melepas ikatan di barangku dan membiarkanku mengeluarkannya. Tapi tidak, Rendi kembali menggenjot bokongnya membuatku mengeluarkan ekspresi ngeri sambil menggeleng.

Tadi, sedari tadi memang Rendi belum menyentuh titik ternikmatku, tapi tanpa itu pun barangku rasanya sudah mau meledak. Berkedut semakin cepat. Semakin panas.

"Akh!"

Dia menemukannya, karena mendengar desahan tertahanku, lagi, lagi, dan lagi aku mendesah berbeda dari sebelumnya karena dia tepat menyentuh titik ternikmatku. Seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

Lagi, dia semakin cepat, semakin cepat. Lagi. Badannya mengejang dan cairan di lubangku semakin penuh. Aku bisa merasakan cairan itu mengalir melewati celah.

Tidak bisa. Badanku sudah lemas.

"Rendi…"

Tapi, lagi. Tanpa ampun. Entah apa yang membuatnya marah dia kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur membuat bunyi becek memenuhi ruangan, masih tangannya masih terus memainkan barangku. Harusnya dia bisa merasakan kedutan di barangku. Tapi dia mengabaikannya.

"Rendi, … boleh… mengunjungiku," akhirnya kuucapkan jawaban yang dia tunggu dari tadi. Dengan susah payah kuucapkan dan dia semakin bersemangan bergerak in-out.

"Tolong, cepat…"

Kukumpulkan semua tenagaku untuk mengatakannya. Kuharap dia mengerti. Lubangku rasanya sudah mau robek. Bunyi becek yang memenuhi ruangan ini membuat kepalaku tambah pusing.

Kulihat badan Rendi menegang lagi. Dia menarik barangnya dari lubangku membuatku tidak bisa menyembunyikan helaan napas legaku. Tapi hanya satu kali bisa kuhirup oksigen dengan tenang karena detik berikutnya dia memasukkan barangnya ke mulutku. Aku sudah memberikan wajah engganku tapi dia membuka mulutku dengan paksa.

"Ren-!"

Rendi memuncratkan cairannya dalam mulutku. Bahkan setelah dua kali mengeluarkannya di dalam lubangku, jumlah yang keluar di mulutku masih begini banyak. Saat kucoba mencari oksigen, cairan itu mengaliri tenggorokanku. Membuat napasku sesak. Kurasakan tangan Rendi masih memegangi rahangku, aku yakin sekali dia memaksaku menghabiskan semua cairannya.

Rendi tidak peduli aku yang terbatuk. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi membuatku tersedak. Tidak lama, tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini cairan Rendi cepat keluar, masih di mulutku.

Aku merasakan dengan jelas air mata mengaliri pipiku.

Kuharap Rendi tidak melupakan tugasnya membebaskan barangku. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Badanku sudah terlalu lemas untuk berbicara terlebih cairan Rendi, meski kuakui rasanya gurih, membuat kerongkonganku tidak bersahabat.

Rendi menarik barangnya dari mulutku lalu mengulum barangku.

Oh tidak. Kuharap tidak. Jangan lagi. Tuhan, tolong buat aku pingsan saja. Aku sudah terlampau lelah. Apa ini dosa yang harus kutanggung?

Rendi memaju-mundurkan kepalanya membuat barangku kembali berkedut cepat.

Aku bahkan berpikir, seberapa banyak tenaga yang dia punya.

Tapi, kurasakan ikatan dia barangku melonggar dan barangku terbebas. Cairanku keluar begitu saja… di…

Mulut Rendi!

Dia masih mengulum barangku.

Bahkan saat dia melihat barangku sedang mengeluarkan cairan, dia masih memainkannya.

Dia menelan semua. Semua. Aku tidak melihat ada yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Saat Rendi sadar cairanku habis dan barangku kembali tertidur, dia merangkak di sampingku dan memelukku.

"Aku gak akan biarkan kamu pergi sendiri."

Aku menarik napas dan mengumpulkan seluruh sisa tenagaku untuk menjawabnya.

"Mama gak akan peduli kalau aku pergi. Aku yakin dia gak akan cari aku. Kalau kamu juga pergi bersamaku, Mama pasti menemukanku. Lalu untuk apa aku pergi dari rumah?"

Dia diam. Aku tahu dia sedang bersikap keras kepala.

"Kamu boleh mengunjungiku dan menginap di tempatku kapan pun kamu mau."

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lalu melumat bibirku.

* * *

><p>Sudah pasti Rendi akan marah kalau aku pergi diam-diam. Tapi kalau dia tahu aku pergi, inilah yang aku takutkan.<p>

Setelah menemaniku ke tempat tinggalku yang baru, dia selalu datang. Setiap dia datang, tidak pernah tidak dia memaksaku melakukannya lagi.


End file.
